un fuego llamado amor
by noroxia
Summary: les traigo otro fic de SVTFOE y espero les guste :), si quieren una continuación háganme lo saber. El escudero de Star Marco Díaz se encontraba "trabajando" en secreto por las noches ayudando a Hekapoo; atravesando dimensiones con sus tijeras, cerrando otras...


El escudero de Star Marco Díaz se encontraba "trabajando" en secreto por las noches ayudando a Hekapoo; atravesando dimensiones con sus tijeras, cerrando otras, haciendo que monstruos de otros lados no se metieran en las dimensiones que no les correspondían, él en un principio lo hacía por la emoción de pasar otro tipo de aventuras, aventuras que con Star no habría pasado y además de eso también fue porque estaba algo aburrido estar siempre en el castillo y como vio que tenía la posibilidad de pasar a otros lugares por medio de las tijeras que se ganó apagando las llamas de las Hekapoo en aquella misión de entonces, pero para ganarse ser el ayudante de ella primero tuvo que casi suplicarle, pasó una tarde en la que Marco estando solo para variar, ya que a Star no la veía muy seguido por estar con Tom, abrió la dimensión y fue hasta donde ella.

-Hekapoo, necesito preguntarte algo- le dijo él y ella se lo queda viendo y le dice:

-qué quieres? -

¿A lo que Marco pregunta con seriedad:

-Hekapoo, quiero ayudarte a cerrar portales y vencer criaturas o lo que sea en lo que puedas necesitar ayuda, entonces puedo ser tu escudero? -

Ella sorprendida se lo queda viendo y suelta una carcajada -jajajajajaja- se rio con mucha fuerza delante del chico y dijo:

–oye, no necesito de tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola- le dice mientras se seca una lagrima de tanto reírse

A lo que Marco dice:

-pero, oye yo apagué todas tus llamas y me gané éstas tijeras que tú misma me diste, como eso no te va a dar algo de confianza en mí, en que lo haga bien-

Hekapoo se le queda viendo mientras pone cara de estar pensando y tras un rato de estar en silencio le dice al fin

-mmmm… está bien, me ayudaras con algunas cosas, pero me harás caso en todo lo que te diga, ok?-

A lo que él emocionado le responde con un contundente "si"

-Comenzaremos mañana en la noche y más vale que estés preparado- le dice –ahora vete…-

Él sin basilar en la orden abrió el portal y se marchó enseguida.

Al día siguiente todo continuó como siempre y Star esa tarde salió con Tom en una cita, Marco se sentía algo desolado por la relación que estaba teniendo ella con Tom, pero lo aceptaba no le quedaba de otra total fue él quien la dejó por estar con jackie.

Suspirando y estando sólo en el castillo el muchacho miraba a Star marcharse con Tom de la mano y veía como sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban al mirar al "demonio" y se decía para él mismo

–como duele, tenerte en el mismo lugar en el que estoy yo, pero no puedo tenerte, ahora me doy cuenta de la hermosa relación que pude haber tenido contigo Star…, pero ahora no la tengo ni a ella ni tampoco a Jackie Lynn Thomas, rayos como la extraño…- dijo con un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

Finalmente llegó la noche y Marco tomó sus tijeras y fue a encontrarse con Hekapoo, estando allí la vio y ella con voz de mando casi militar le dio órdenes al chico:

-qué bueno que llegaste a la hora, para hoy tenemos que cerrar un portal en el cual se ha colado una bestia muy peligrosa, tú misión es distraerlo para de esa forma vamos a tratar de devolverlo a su dimensión y de esa manera cerrar el portal de una vez, te ha quedado claro? -

-sí, señor, señora, señorita! - le responde con una voz algo temblorosa, pero firme

-esa es la actitud que busco, bien nos montaremos en "Nachos" el Ciclodragón –

Y de esa forma fueron a enfrentar al monstruo y cerrar el portal también, al acercarse vieron que la bestia antes mencionada era un terrible cerbero grande como de diez metros de alto con cada una de sus cabezas escupía fuego, sus ojos incandescentes como brazas de carbón prendido en una hoguera, dientes tan afilados como la mejor de las espadas, sus fauces grandes como para comerse una persona entera y además de todo eso se veía hambriento; por el cielo ellos se acercaban de a poco y Marco al verlo le dice a Hekapoo:

-ese cerbero se ve terrible, debe ser del inframundo de donde se ha escapado-

Ella le dice:

-que buen ojo, lo más probable es que sea así y por la ferocidad que puedo ver en sus ojos ésta batalla no será nada fácil, bien ahora escúchame acércame a su lomo me tiraré sobre él para tratar de someterlo y mientras tú quiero que me traigas unas cadenas para amarrarlo y tratar de llevarlo a su dimensión-

Y así lo hizo, Marco la acercó lo más que pudo para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo, él sin perder el tiempo buscó con gran agilidad fue donde las cadenas alcanzándoselas a Hekapoo mientras ella se agarraba como podía del lomo de la bestia ya que poseía una gran fuerza; ella entre forcejeos y tirones logra tener las cadenas en sus manos y le dice a él gritándole:

-¡Marco, quiero que sostengas un extremo y te des una vuelta sobre el cuello de la cabeza de en medio!-

Pero antes si quiera poder agarrar la cadena, el perro logró hacer saltar a la pobre Hekapoo y pegarle un colazo que la mandó contra un montón de piedras, sin tiempo para aquello el animal escupió fuego sobre ella y junto con eso trataba de comérsela tirándole mordiscos, la arrinconó contra una pared, ella por reflejo trataba de hacerle el quite como podía ya que ese golpe la dejó muy aturdida, llegó un momento en el cual el perro logró metérsela a la boca, ella quedó tratando de abrirle el hocico con su cuerpo, pero no resistiría por mucho tiempo, ella con desespero llama a todo pulmón a Marco:

-Marco!, donde estás!- y luego pensó para ella misma

-maldito seas, me dejas en medio de la pelea ahora voy a morir-

En eso ya estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, debilitada por el asedio de la bestia y ya casi resignándose a la muerte, escucha el ciclodragón que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Marco no la había dejado sola, sólo fue a buscar a otra dimensión unas lanzas como arpones y cadenas, con esas en mano se dispuso a enterrarle sobre el lomo tres lanzas que en un extremo estaban conectadas a las cadenas que a su vez estaban amarradas a el ciclodragón y de esa forma el perro por el dolor abrió sus fauces y dejó ir a Hekapoo que cayó al suelo casi desmayada, por su parte Marco pudo llevarse al monstruo a su dimensión; al volver vio a Hekapoo en el suelo ya agotada por la batalla y fue a ayudarla a reincorporarse y le dice:

-Hekapoo, estás bien? - ella abrió sus ojos y ve a Marco, mientras éste le sostenía su cabeza y al verlo le dice:

-gracias, me salvaste…-

Y él responde:

-sí, pero hazme un favor Hekapoo…-

-Sí, dime- mientras lo sigue mirando a los ojos de una forma tierna

-por favor…, báñate estás llena de baba de perro, jajajajajaja- y se ríe y ella no tomó el chiste muy bien en un principio, pero después también se sonrió

pasada la misión ambos se despiden y retiran, cada cual vuelven a su dimensión correspondiente sin novedad.

La mañana llegaba a Mewni y el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Marco y él estaba muerto de cansado, pero feliz de haber ayudado a Hekapoo en su primera y esperaba que no fuera la última misión. Ese mismo día en la tarde fue al jardín del castillo y vio a Tom y Star sentados tomados de la mano compartiendo unas risas, él los miraba desde un balcón y se agarraba la cabeza pensando en por que no pudo ser él quien tomara su mano, se sentía mal así que en vez de seguir torturándose viéndolos como la feliz pareja que eran y se retiró a dormir.

Esa noche se fue con Hekapoo y ella lo saludó ya no tan de forma "militar" si no que algo más amable, sin embargo, lo vio algo triste en su cara y le pregunta:

-qué te pasa?, ¿qué te ocurre?, por qué esa cara tan apagada? -

Marco que aun pensaba en la hermosa rubia que ya no la podría tener entre sus brazos, le cuenta todo, sobre lo que le ocurre con Star, lo que le pasó anteriormente con Jackie, etc…, mientras contaba sus cosas le vino inevitablemente el nudo y obviamente las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, él se tapó la cara para tratar de que no lo viera así tan patético, fue un desahogo para el pobre Marcos que lloraba desconsoladamente, ella escuchó y le dice:

-ho siento que estés mal por ella, no sabía que estabas enamorado de Star y que hallas terminado con Jackie- mientras le toca el hombro como tratando de consolarlo.

Tras un rato de silencio él levanta la mirada y mira a su amiga mientras con la manga de su sudadera se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos que expresaban dolor y tristeza en ese minuto y dice:

-bueno, no importa al menos me distraigo contigo, ahora dime que vamos a hacer esta noche Hekapoo-

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Marco, tratar de mantener portales cerrados-

Y así noche tras noche pasaban ocupados por acá por allá, se estaban haciendo íntimos, aparte de hacer misiones algunas veces sólo iban a algún bar de las dimensiones y se quedaban hablando y pasando un buen rato.

Star por su parte no sabía de las actividades nocturnas de su amigo y parecía que no le importara mucho, de todas formas, ella era feliz con Tom, ¿o no?.

Una noche que llamó a Marcos para pedirle que le trajera un vaso de agua a su cuarto éste no contestó, varías llamadas después decidió por fin levantarse a ver que sucedía, llegando al cuarto del muchacho golpeó la puerta una y otra vez y como no veía respuesta pegó una patada en la cerradura abriendo por fin la puerta, al mirar dentro no lo vio en su cama la ventana estaba cerrada así que no se pudo haber escapado.

-qué extraño- se dijo para sí misma

–donde estará?, mañana le preguntaré-

Y tras eso se fue a dormir, en la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo incluso antes de siquiera cambiarse el pijama fue ir donde el cuarto del chico encontrándolo dormido encima de la cama, con las cobijas corridas, al mirarlo se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que en su cabello había polvo de escombro y él olía a algo parecido a la pólvora seguramente por alguna misión que completó con Hekapoo y al darse cuenta de eso le entró una especie de "desconcierto" en sus entrañas.

Marco se levantó cerca de la hora del almuerzo con hambre dirigiéndose a la cocina se encontró con Star y ésta le preguntó:

-donde estuviste anoche Marco?-

-que donde estuve? - le responde algo nervioso –pues yo…-

en eso llama la reina Moon

-Star, querida está tu novio Tom en la puerta del castillo, viene a buscarte para salir-

-ya voy mamá!- le grita y luego mira al chico que estaba tembloroso y transpirando a lo que ella le dice:

-ésta conversación no se ha terminado…- tras eso se va

-ufff, salvado por la campana- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente

Más tarde ese mismo día empezó a entrenar en los jardines con una vieja espada que encontró en uno de los calabozos, él entrenaba para poder defenderse y también defender a Hekapoo de cualquier amenaza, estaba en lo mejor del entrenamiento cuando lo ve Star y ella de inmediato le pregunta que estaba haciendo a lo que él contesta con cierto nerviosismo:

-mmm… nada, solo entrenaba con ésta espada para poder ser, he… un buen escudero?-

-ya veo… bien te dejaré sólo, pero tengo mis ojos sobre ti Marco Díaz- le dice poniendo ojos de sospecha.

Mientras Hekapoo estaba pensando mucho en Marcos, día tras día, noche tras noche, cada vez más y tras cada misión se ponía triste porque no lo podría ver hasta la siguiente ocasión; además ella sentía mucha química para con él, No fue hasta que en una noche en la que ella se quedó contemplando el cielo y pasado un par de horas en donde sus pensamientos se hundían en él, fue justo en ese momento en el cual en ella saltó ese chispazo en su mente:

-creo que me gusta…- dijo para sí misma dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Esa misma noche estaba el muchacho viendo el firmamento desde un balcón del castillo y desde ese punto pensaba en Jackie, Star, pero sobre todo en Hekapoo su compañera de aventuras a la cual ayudaba y se decía:

-Hekapoo ha sido muy amable conmigo y también tierna, pero no puedo pensar en algún porqué de su actitud para conmigo, será que…, no, no creo…, como alguien como ella se va a fijar en un tonto como yo, es imposible…-.

-pero le diré? ¿O mejor no?, no quiero quedar como tonta…, pero él me dijo que Star ya ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta para nada…- se decía Hekapoo mientras se decidía si se le iba a confesar o no, al final concluyó que era mejor tomárselo con calma, sin embargo, ella sentía mucho afecto hacia él; esa noche tendrían otra misión y para ponerle la cereza sobre el pastel fue en la dimensión en donde Marco era un adulto de treinta años, al llegar ella lo vio y lo encontró muy guapo, con su barba un poco crecida, su cuerpo atlético y por supuesto su abdomen escultural el "six pack" que en su momento también había dejado loca a Star, su galanura, lo encontró sexy; para ojos de ella era todo un hombre, un caballero y al verlo sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes quedando incluso embobada.

-qué te pasa Heka…?- le pregunta Marcos mientras ve que no reaccionaba

-hem…, nada, nada, hoy tendremos que hacer algo un poco peligroso, así que te quiero…- quedándose callada y sonrojada un momento a lo que Marcos le dice:

-me quieres…, qué? -

-te quiero preparado, vamos. - le dice en un tono pesado sólo para disimular que estaba completamente nerviosa al verlo.

Esa tarde pelearían contra "el ser de hilo" mismo contra el que alguna vez peleó Star cuando se encontraba en la excursión de la escuela, como ya Marcos ya sabía cómo era, estaba más o menos preparado, pero esta vez el monstruo traía algunas cartas bajo la manga que irían descubriendo conforme se iba desarrollando la pelea.

-mira Hekapoo, a ese ser yo ya lo conozco, sólo debemos tomarlo de alguna  
"desilachadura" y tirar fuerte para que se desarme- dijo el muchacho

-no lo sé, no estoy tan segura…- dijo ella con un poco de preocupación

-confía en mi- respondió

El ser se movía como una serpiente ágil e inteligente entre los árboles secos, escondiéndose y saliendo muy de vez en cuando a ver si estaban, ellos se preocuparon por esa situación se sentían rodeados.

-Acércate Marcos pega tu espalda contra la mía- le dijo él, ella le hizo caso y se pusieron espalda contra espalda, Hekapoo sintió la espalda de él, dura, musculada y fuerte, le encantó sentir eso e incluso se distrajo un par de segundos.

El monstruo aprovechó esa distracción e hizo un ataque rápido abalanzándose sobre los dos, pero llegándole el impacto a Marco ya que empujó a Hekapoo con su trasero para ponerla a salvo.

-no te distraigas!- le gritó a ella mientras se sobaba el hombro lugar donde lo había golpeado

En eso el monstruo sale desde detrás de Hekapoo y se enrolla en sus piernas amarrándola dejándola sin movimientos, ella sin pensarlo dice:

-es solo un maldito monstruo hecho de hilo- al decir eso saca de entre su ropaje sus tijeras dimensionales y trata de cortarlo, pero el ser de una forma muy inteligente hace que la tijera se trabe dándose muchas vueltas sobre a hoja, tantas que de esa manera inutiliza el filo de las mismas.

-demonios, Marcos ayúdame!- gritaba mientras el monstruo "la sostenía en su cola de escorpión" apretándole abdomen, pechos que de paso ató sus brazos y así le quitaba el oxígeno y la movilidad, finalmente llego a su boca tapándosela.

De la nada y con gran agilidad apareció Marco portando en sus manos una katana afiladísima y con eso cortó su cola soltándola, dejándola caer en el piso, el chico tomó a su amiga la subió sobre "Nachos" y lo envió a que la pusiera a salvo del monstruo, él se quedaría en la batalla hasta el final de ser necesario; la bestia enfurecida de muerte atacó al muchacho sin mucho éxito ya que él ya tenía bastante práctica en batallas de ese estilo.

Mientras Hekapoo recobraba el sentido al volver a respirar, tosió y se reintegró mirando hacia donde estaba la pelea, la chica veía como Marcos peleaba y ella quiso saltar para ir a ayudarlo, pero Nachos la agarró de la cintura con su cola para impedirlo

-qué te pasa?!, quiero ir a ayudarlo!

De un de repente el chico falló en esquivar un ataque y cayó dejando caer de paso la katana un par de metros, otra vez el ser empezó a amarrarlo, primero las piernas llegando hasta el tronco, Marcos se arrastraba a duras penas hasta alcanzar la espada, pero le costaba ya que le apretaban las entrañas y costillas.

La chica viendo eso no le importó tener que hacer a un lado al ciclodragón y dijo:

-aunque no me dejes voy a ir de todas formas!- así con gran fuerza saltó cayendo y posteriormente corriendo hasta llegar donde la espada y con esa misma cortar sus hilos. Ella tuvo una idea de cómo vencer al monstruo, no encontró nada mejor que abrir un portal gigantesco bajo los pies del ser y por gravedad caería hasta su dimensión e hizo eso, de tal forma que le resultó, tras hacer eso Hekapoo corrió donde Marcos a ver como estaba y lo vio recuperándose tendido en el piso, trata de ayudarlo a recuperarse y al verlo sus mariposas en su estómago no pudieron hacerse esperar más y decidió que ya no quería guardar más su secreto y aunque hiciera el ridículo frente a él se lo diría de todas formas así que se lo queda mirando fijamente y ella con su carita toda ruborizada tomándole las manos le dice:

–Marcos tengo algo que decirte…, creo que me gustas…-

El chico se quedó taciturno, y ella continuó diciendo:

-quédate conmigo, no vuelvas al castillo en Mewni; tendremos muchas aventuras juntos, no le interesas a Star ella está con Tom en este minuto…-

Él como si le hubiesen golpeado la cara tras la confesión de Hekapoo se quedó mudo y tras un rato de pensarlo detenidamente le dijo:

-está bien seré tu novio y…-

ella interrumpe lo que le iba a decir con un abrazo apretado y acto seguido un beso, un beso muy cálido, ambos estaban sintiendo sus suaves labios e incluso a Hekapoo su llama se prendió fuertemente sobre su cabeza, tan fuerte que llegó a molestar el intenso calor a Marco de ese fuego, un par de vivos y calurosos minutos después se separan y él le dice:

-soy tu novio, pero no me quedaré contigo, no por el momento, tengo que aclarar ciertos asuntos en el castillo con Star-

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y de esa manera se despidieron.

Star se entera del noviazgo de ellos dos y aunque no tendría por qué importarle lo que Marco sienta o haga de forma personal con respecto a sus sentimientos, de igual manera quiso averiguar que pasaba y para eso usó magia, la misma que se usa para espiar, aquella la "del ojo que todo lo ve". Ella esperó pacientemente que llegara la mañana y encaró a Marco diciéndole con voz alta y molesta:

-Marco Díaz me enteré que eres el nuevo novio de Hekapoo!-

Él se queda mudo por un par de segundo y le responde:

-sí lo soy, acaso te molesta?, por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de con quién salgo?-

Ella le dice con cara de preocupación e impotencia:

-no, no es eso, es que…, es para protegerte de…- y él interrumpe lo que le iba a decir

-protegerme de qué?!, de Hekapoo acaso?!, yo tengo derecho a salir y amar a quien quiera, además tú has estado saliendo con Tom y yo no te he dicho absolutamente nada, crees que no me dolió verte muy acaramelada con él?-

La chica se queda callada sin saber que decirle mirando al pobre Marco que estaba notoriamente molesto y seguidamente le replica a Star:

-abandoné a Jackie por ti, vine hasta acá para tratar de arreglar las cosas y tú ya estabas con Tom o acaso eso lo hiciste para hacerme sentir celos?, cuando lo supe, mi corazón se partió en mil partes, rayos lloré como nunca cuando supe lo de Tom, acepté ser tu escudero porque quería estar a tu lado, me hiciste falta muchas veces…, yo sentía amor por ti, pero ahora ya no, solo eres mi amiga y nada más, ahora yo amo a Heka, ahora si tú me amas ya es tarde, lo siento, ya pasó!.-

Tras decir eso el chico abrió un portal y se retiró dejando a Star sola y pensando, tras un par de minutos la rubia bajó la mirada como derrotada y se retiró.

Marco llega hasta la dimensión de Hekapoo y al verla se abalanza a los brazos de ella y ambos se abrazan cariñosamente un buen rato y él le dice a ella:

-Heka!, Star ya se enteró sobre lo nuestro y no sé por qué se puso a actuar como una "tonta" para conmigo, según ella es que me quiere proteger…-

Hekapoo sin ningún pelo de tonta intuyó de forma inmediata que Star aun sentía algo por el muchacho, pero no le tomó mayor importancia y le replicó al chico:

-no le hagas caso amor, mira lo importante es que estamos juntos y nos queremos-

-sí, creo que tienes razón- dice el chico

-además, ya pensaste en venirte conmigo a mi dimensión? - le dice ella con una mirada tierna, él la mira y tras unos segundos dice:

Sí, me voy a venir contigo, deja ir a buscar mis cosas al castillo y vuelvo- diciéndole eso a su chica abre un portal hasta su cuarto en el castillo de los Butterfly para así poder recoger sus cosas, y está en lo mejor sacando sus cosas cuando entra Star a verlo a su cuarto:

-que haces Marcos?- le pregunta a lo que él responde mientras levanta sus cosas y las tira por el portal:

-vengo a recoger mis cosas, mira, me voy de acá, no quiero seguir torturándome viendo como tú y Tom son felices mientras yo sigo sólo y sin nadie, no tengo la necesidad de seguir acá, además ya tengo un amor que me valora, así que mejor me voy-

cuando oyó eso la chica, fue como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría con hielo, se sintió realmente mal, pero no lo demostró en forma triste, sino todo lo contrario, con ira:

-así!, ¡pues vete de aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida Marcos, ándate y sé feliz con ella y no vuelvas por Mewni jamás!…-

El chico la escuchó, pero sólo se limitó a darle un "adiós" y de esa forma cerró el portal yéndose quizá para siempre…

La chica se quedó sola en esa habitación que parecía gigantesca sin él, se sentó apoyando sus codos sobre una pequeña mesa que había dejado Marcos ya que no se la pudo llevar y de esa manera se sujetó la cara bajando la mirada, cayó en cuenta de que había perdido a Marcos su mejor amigo, quizá para siempre, Tom llegó hasta donde ella y la vio así cabizbaja y quiso hacerle compañía, pero…

-Star, estás llorando?- le pregunta ingenuamente él, pero ella se queda en silencio

-Star?...- de sus ojos rodó una lágrima que el chico notó inmediatamente que ella no estaba bien y al verla le dijo:

-dime que te pasa?- tras eso ella por fin dice una palabra

-vete Tom, quiero estar sola…- a lo que él replica:

-pero dime…- ella interrumpe con cierta rabia y tristeza

-vete, déjame sola!…- y ya no pudo contener más su nudo en la garganta y rompió en llanto un llanto a gritos, un llanto que no pudo contener más, la chica derramó sus lágrimas y su dolor, se notaba su sufrimiento, Tom la abrazó, pero fue inútil ya que ella lo empujó diciéndole insistentemente que se fuera, el chico al final le hizo caso y se fue dejándola sola en la habitación con sus recuerdos de Marco que al final de todo igual ella sentía algo por él, lo de Tom fue más que nada como una especie "despecho".

-¿aun amo a Marco?-

la chica se preguntaba entre sollozos, con sus manitos se tapaba la cara tratando de esconder inútilmente sus lágrimas y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, vino de ella misma, de sus propios sentimientos e inseguridades que pronto se volvieron una especie de confirmación al error que cometió:

-¡Si, aun lo amo!-.


End file.
